The Key of Truth
by The Mythical Mysterious Author
Summary: The prequel of "Truth of a Slave". Look into the past and memories of Scarlett, Lucy, Kylo, and more! These stories are here for you, to learn the past and look into the future. As the reader, you can suggest and request whose story you want to read, and what memory you want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**The Key of Truth**

 **Hello my lovelies, I have been working hard at this new project and I am proud to finally present it. If you are new and have never read "Truth of a Slave" and are reading this, well, go read it first. This project is stories from TOAS and have some spoilers, and memories that have been lost. I am taking a break from TOAS, as it has not been as popular as my two other stories. I have been taking a HUGE break from writing, but I'm officially back, and have new ideas. I have said too much already, sorry, here is The Key of Truth.**

Once, there was a girl, born into chaos. Her mom died shortly after she was born, and her father, well, he left the girl, leaving her with her aunt. Her aunt was scared and left the girl to die. The girl was left to survive on her own, that was, until, he came and found her.

"Why don't you come with me, young one." He holds out his hand, waiting for the girl to grab it. "I don't bite." He smiles down at her.

She walks out of the Darkness and grabs the man's hand, and smiles back up at him.

"I'm Luke Skywalker." He helps her out of the Dark. "What is your name?"

"I'm Charolett." She says in a weak voice.

"Ok, Charolett." He smiles, "Would you like to come with me? there are more children like you."

"Is it safe?" she looks up at Luke, with worry in her eyes.

"Yes, and no one will leave you in the Dark. You will have a family." Luke picks her up and puts her on his shoulders. The two leave with smiles and laughter.

 **O~o~O**

 **4 years prior**

"We can't fight for them anymore."

"But if we don't then they will take you and our child away, I won't let that happen."

"But, we will be killed, one way or another if we continue to fight. I want our child to live in the Light."

"We are not the Light, and you know that. We fight for the Dark, and the order."

"What if our child grows up in the Light, then the Force will have balance again. The galaxy could be in order."

" _They_ won't let her. If we stop now, _he_ will take you both away from me, and raise our child."

" _He_ will corrupt our baby girl. I don't want that."

"I don't want you to die!"

"I will die, I can see it. But I don't want _him_ to have her, and if we continue, _he_ will take her."

"So, what do we do?"

"We hide."

 **O~o~O**

 **So, this chapter is short and a tad confusing, but I will answer any questions. This project is telling the past, and giving us the future, and an inside into someone's parents. Tomorrow hopefully I will post another chapter of this. I have an outline written out, but, enough for me to fill in blanks. This will be fun, until next time, my lovelies. You can also request which stories you want to hear, and the character's memories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Charolett**

 **Hello my lovelies, I promised another chapter and here I am. Now, I have to discuss something about chapter names, the names are based off of whose story the chapter is telling. This chapter takes place a little after the last chapter and at the end of all of my chapters will either have sneak peeks into "Truth of a Slave" or a sneak peek of a certain somebodies' parents. Well, I'm gonna stop talking and let you get into the story.**

Luke walks down the ramp with a little girl holding his hand. He is crouched a little, just enough that the little girl can walk, even though she trips here and there. Once they reach the ground, he calls for a droid and a person.

"Welcome to your new home." He comes down to the girl's height and shows her, his academy. "This is your home now, Charolett. You will grow up in the Light and learn how to protect others from the Dark."

An older girl comes up the hill with a bright smile on her face. Once she comes in front of Luke, she stops and bows. "Welcome back, Master Luke." Luke bows with his head, back at the girl. "Who is this little one?" Charolett hides behind Luke.

"Don't be shy, young one." Luke laughs a little and stands back up. "Her name is Charolett." Charolett quickly goes behind one of Luke's leg.

"Charolett. What a pretty name." Charolett peeks out a little, and holds tight onto Luke's leg. "Where did you find her?"

"Too close to the battlefield." Luke pats Charolett's head. "I was lucky to find her before _he_ did."

"Yeah." Charolett slowly backs away from Luke's leg and to the side of him. "I'm Rey, by the way." Rey holds out her hand, waiting for Charolett to take it.

Noticing Charolett's hesitation, Luke pats her head, "You have nothing to fear. we are your new family. We won't hurt you."

"Yeah, and Master Luke is my father." Rey smiles, still holding out her arm.

"Charolett looks back and forth between the two. After a while she looks at Rey, and takes her hand. Rey's smile grows even brighter and Luke, even smiles.

"Family, loves… protects Charolett?" Charolett slowly asks.

"Yes, we won't let anything bad happen to you." Rey says, slowly leading Charolett away from Luke and to the academy.

Once the two girls have left, Luke calls for R2-D2. The little droid comes and starts a holo call to the general.

"I have found the girl you were talking about." Luke looks at the blue hologram of his twin sister.

"Good. Do you have room for her to live there?" Leia asks.

"Yeah, and I think Rey already likes her."

"Has Ben met her yet?" there is a short pause after Leia asks.

"No, I don't know if it would be a good idea if the two would meet." Luke rubs his eyes, he is tired from the trip and hasn't gotten any sleep for three days.

"Ok, well, I'll leave that decision with you." She pauses, "What's her name?"

"Charolett."

 **O~o~O**

 **Far, far away, many planets away.**

"You lost the child!"

"She was where she was supposed to be, and then she, just vanished."

"I thought you always had eyes on her?"

"I did, but then, someone came along and took her."

"Maybe leaving her with your sister was a bad idea."

"I knew she would be too scared of the child, and eventually leave her to die. Once she did, the plan was, to wait for a while and then go save her."

"Looks like someone beat you to saving her. You should have just gone and saved her earlier, then none of this would have happened."

"I will get her back."

"How will you track down this man whole stole your child?"

"I could track her before I can do it again."

"Once you have her location, tell me immediately."

"Yes, I will."

"Good. Now go, look for her."

 **O~o~O**

 **If you don't recognize the time of where Charolett is first brought to the academy, well it's a couple months before she meets Ben. Eventually, this will all tie up to TOAS, including these mysterious last bits. Well, I can't believe I lied about when I was gonna post this, I'm posting it early because, I CAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Lucy**

 **Hello my lovelies, yes you read the title right. I have made a chapter all about Lucy! We get to see a little about her old life and I have a special part that talks about how slavery works, well on this particular planet. Anyways, if you are here from Dangerous Game, welcome! I hope maybe after reading this, you will go see Truth of a Slave, it's really good, despite not having Reylo in it. Well, enough of that, ONTO THE STORY!**

"Get down here!" Adam yells from downstairs. Her needs to talk to his younger sister.

"One moment." A moment later, Lucy runs down the stairs. "Yeah, what is it, big bro?" She smiles up at Adam.

"Dad left and put me in charge. No goofing while I'm in charge, ok?" He looks down at the little blondie, his little sister.

"Who me? Goofing. Why I never." Lucy pouts and heads towards the living room. "I'm a little angle." She smiles innocently at Adam.

"Ok, fine." He walks up behind Lucy. "Dad also said no leaving the house."

"Oh, ok. I'll just stay inside and watch holo net." Lucy turns on the holo and switches channels.

"No. You need to do your chores. And then your studies." Adam turns the holo off.

"Awww. But I don't want to." Lucy pouts even more.

"Fine then, let the people come and take you away because, you failed a class." Adam gives Lucy her homework. "I don't want to lose you Lucy."

"Ok fine I'll do my homework." Lucy takes the homework and starts to work.

"That's my sis. I'll go get you some snacks." Adam heads to the kitchen, leaving Lucy alone with her homework.

 **O~o~O**

Welcome to the planet O'kar. The planet is owned by a large slave Trade Company. The system here, takes children away if they fail their classes, and takes men away if they lose their job.

These people, have chances to stay and be free, but if they screw up, just one time, then they are fair game to be picked for slavery. The women who have had kids, they are fair game to be chosen to be slaves.

Once a month, the guards of the Trade Company, come down and select up to 20 people. These people include children, mothers, women, and men. These people are taken from their homes, schools, and jobs, without warning, they show up and take you away. They'll appear without warning, coming on random days, but, for only once a month.

Once you are a slave, you no longer have free will. Anybody could buy you. You be sold off to the war, to a rich man, to a parlor, basically anyone with big bucks could buy you.

When a slave, you are sent to either one of two places. You could be sent to the Mansion, where Sir Lucas waits for you. At the Mansion, you are forced to work around the house, do house work, and field work. The other place you could be sent to, is the Camp. The Camp is where you learn obedience, submission, and labor. The Camp is the worst place to be, you live in a cell and have daily torture.

Mostly children are sent to the Mansion, while adults are sent to the Camp. Either way, if you live O'kar you truly are never free. You can't leave the planet, they won't let you. You are forced to stay.

Most women are forced to stay and repopulate. The Company must always have a medium size population, and if the population was to decrease, then there will be problems. If the women decline, then harsh punishment will come to play. The Company will force women to mate and afterwards, will put them into slavery.

All you have to do in life is, be good and follow the rules. Then the Company won't come and take you away.

 **O~o~O**

 **Wow, Adam and Lucy are brother and sister. If you don't know who Adam is, go read Truth of a Slave. Oh, you aren't surprised about the siblings, you are surprised about the O'kar laws. Well, what you read is a video that teachers at schools on the planet show the children. It scares them yes, but it works, the kids must know about how their government works. Well, maybe tomorrow I might give another chapter, maybe talk more about Lucy and Adam, who knows!? Until next time, Stay lovely, Lovelies.**


End file.
